Life is a btch, it's why I can't finish this title
by Ghasten
Summary: "I think though…that your perseverance is most becoming of you though. That is why a hydrangea represents you best."
1. Call Me seven pounds later, kay?

**Life is a b*tch, so I just can't finish this title.**

**Chapter: #1 **Call Me seven pounds later, kay?

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Description: **Summer is amazingly fun because it gives you a chance to branch out, grow up, and meet a certain stuck up Uchiha but only because of certain circumstances. Like maybe because of that really creepy guy looking at you? ~ **OBBY. **

**Author's Note: T** for minor language and there may be some slight **ooc**ness. **B**asic descriptions will change as the chapters change. Enjoy! **ALSO, AU WORLD. **

* * *

It was evidently summer, anyone with half a mind could figure that one. The sun was beating down against Konoha with a fury that was almost as bad as last year's heat blast. Luckily, there was always a retreat for the population of the country. The adults were secluded to their work; the young children were confined to their backyard sprinklers, and the teenage to their amazing beaches.

_Definitely an equal division of things, definitely._

Where better to look for our amazing and oh-so exotic looking female character, Sakura, than at the beach? Her dear friend, Ino, had convinced her to escape down to the sandy area for the weekend with her near the border leading to Sunagakure.

_Currently she was regretting such agreement that she had made to her pig of a friend._

They were at the snack bar getting one of the specials, a bubbly-looking fruity drink. Ino claimed that they were worth the two dollars and seven cents they had paid for them just because her cousin Deidara said so. It was not that Sakura questioned that part of logic; she was fine with a drink being so delicious that it was okay to pay just a little bit more. However, she didn't think it was worth all the looks they were both getting.

_Particularly from the red-haired man with quite too many piercings._

It made her extremely uncomfortable and caused her to wish she had forgotten the only cover-up she had brought; her beach towel. Unfortunately she'd left it in Ino's convertible and that was a long walk away. She was definitely an idiot at times even if she was smart enough to be an upcoming doctor and she was definitely regretting wearing the bikini she picked out. No it wasn't skimpy or slut-worthy, but it definitely wasn't the most modest.

"Ino, let's go already! Stop flirting with the bartender. If you like pineapples that much we can buy you a ton at the store." Sakura bit her lip attempting to sneak a glance that the odd male from only moments earlier. She made it look as if she was fooling with her sandal to mask what she was really up to which was spying on the **really creepy** guy. When she stole a glance at him, she froze with the mindless fiddling of her fingers; he was walking towards them.

_Fucking shit._

She slowly withdrew to the position she was in before as naturally and unconcerned as she could be.

"-phone number. We can go in a minute, alright Saks?" She had caught the end of her best friend's response—no excuse.

"Say that again Ino-pig?" She knew Ino wasn't one for repeating herself but she only asked so that she could possibly forget about the weirdo. Mostly she was hoping that he was just thirsty for a drink, but her hopes didn't always work in her favor.

"_I said_, don't make fun! Just hold on and let me get his phone number. We'll leave soon. Be patient Saks and chill. We're at the beach for Kami's sake." Ino finished with a silly smile that she was giving partially to Sakura and to the pineapple-headed tender. For a moment when she actually took a glance at him she couldn't tell whether he was tired or if he was just plain stoned; or maybe that was his natural look?

It felt as if she was going to laugh at her own thoughts because she knew they were just plain ridiculous until she felt a warm lash of breath on the back of her neck.

_Hell. No._

She started to turn around when she saw that stranger she had been eyeing earlier sitting beside her, he was definitely more creepy up close. He had a very sadistic smirk on his face and she continued to turn noting he had another fellow with him who was appearing to have the color of blue on his skin. Odd couple or what?

Upon hearing him talk she looked back him with annoyance, "Now I know you aren't here by yourself, am I right? Maybe if you gave me your number and we can just head to my place you won't have to be so alone." He had that smug smirk on again and her blood began to boil. This disgusting foul man—no creep was going down.

_Queue the bad temper._

"I'm sure you _love_ to be right, but fortunately you're wrong. I'm with my friend. Now _**bye**_Pein." She snorted and began to turn around when she was yanked back and out of her seat by the wrist.

"What the he-" She almost yelled the phrase and almost finished it too till she saw the look in their eyes._ Idiots._

"Sakura! What's going on?" Here came Ino-pig to save the day with her questions.

"I'm having tea? **Actually, **_Ino-pig_, this fucking creep thinks he can pull shit with me." She turned her nose up in disgust. This was supposed to be the fun she was having? Not that inviting. She was still caught in the Pein's—she meant the idiot's hand. Yanking back would do no good with his iron grip.

"Actually, I think I can sweetheart." He was about to move in further when he halted at the words of yet another stranger.

"But you won't." Like the jelly to a donut, there was yet another unfamiliar person entering her life. _What is this? Open house for fuck's sake! _However when she set eyes on this supposed knight in shining armor she just had to stop and look. He had ebony hair that went along perfectly with his eyes that were almost the same shade. He was certainly tall and manly enough for the entire male species. _Exotic, _just like her.

"Like hell you won't! Let me go asshole." She was just fueling the fire and that was her specialty. She squirmed slightly in the tight grasp, her hand was beginning to turn white, "I swear if you don't release me I'm going to smash your testacies, then **rip. Them. **_**OFF!"**_

Fire had never burned so brightly on the earth at any moment in time than it did now in her emerald eyes. Pein simply snorted, as if a female could ever possess the strength to hurt him.

_Smack_

While he was evidently distracted with the thought of being the most powerful and amazing person in the world Sakura had landed a fully fledged and fully powered punch against his face. This merely set him off course though, he looked back at her within a few moments; a new rage had consumed his face for he was getting his way easily enough. She had escaped his grasp and she stood a couple feet away from him now.

"Ya'know it only takes seven pounds to do it and _don't think I won't." _Sakura flipped her soft pink hair out of her face and produced her own smirk to Pein preparing a fight.

"SAKURA, get out of there! You're not supposed to be fighting, remember?" Like when was the last time she listened to Ino-pig, this guy was **going down.**

Sakura really wanted to nail this asshole so she decided to lay down one more comment before she decked him, "You can _call me seven pounds later, kay?_"

It seemed everyone had forgotten about the third stranger featured in the story, little mister sexy face. While Pein had been focused on his precious little treasure that was meant to be hers, sexy face laid another fist upon his ugly face almost knocking him out. One of his hands held a firm grip on Pein's shoulder while the other landed another hit.

_And another, and another, and another, and yet again another_

"Um, Mister! I think you should stop now, you might kill him." Ino protested slightly, noticing that Pein had gotten knocked out around the fourth blow. Pleased that he had faltered in his actions after she asked so, she waved for him to come over.

He let Pein's now frail body sag to the grown, his fishy friend long gone, and slowly sauntered over. Ino squealed at his looks because she wasn't able to get a good glance before this, "Ohmygod, you saved my poor best friend from that evil man. You have no idea how glad I am. So what's your name?"

This man wasn't fond of talking or close contact with the female species so he decided giving his name to her would be the best option and to hope she didn't have more questions, "Hn…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sensing her best friend would ask many more questions Sakura quickly butted in, attempting to shoo Ino back to the snack bar, "Um, well I guess a thanks is in order." In this moment Ino quickly bolted back to the said place but not before sending Sakura knowing look, "I really appreciate that, is there anything I could do?"

"Hn. Your name?..." He had a smirk on just as Pein did but it wasn't vicious looking and it fitted him it seemed.

"Oh, it's Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you." She ended the answer with a bright smile, Ino was right she really just needed to relax. After all it wouldn't hurt to be nice to her hero, would it?

"And a date, Sa-ku-ra?" The smirk he held only became smugger after he watched her expression contort into various emotions.

"You…we just… THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO ASK A PERSON YOU'VE MET ONLY FIVE SECONDS AGO SASUKE UCHIHA!" She couldn't help but yell; it was a spur of the moment thing. She clasped a hand to her mouth immediately, "I did not…mean to yell at you but…"

He took a step closer towards her, that damn smirk still glued on his face, "Well I suppose now is a good time?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Aa. Now come on." She grasp the hand he extended and they began to walk away slowly.

"BE BACK LATER INO." She couldn't help but smile as they walked across the beach, she was definitely on luck's side today.

* * *

"And if you keep making me speechless I don't mind actually ripping your balls off too."

* * *

Review Please? 3


	2. Express Yourself

**Life is a b*tch, so I just can't finish this title.**

**Chapter: #2 **Express Yourself

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Description: **In which Sasuke finally sees the true nature of his annoying so-called ex-fan girl of a friend, and to be honest it doesn't seem so bad.

**Rating: K **for normality.

**Author's Note: **Updates for this collection will be sporadic since they are done in my free time**.** Set in **AU** world. **Enjoy:D**

* * *

Sakura was just finishing up putting the last of her books into her locker. The school day was finally over and the sound she heard next only proved her point.

_RINGGGGG._

"Saks, hurry up. I've been done for like an hour now. Finish picking up your books and let's go. " Ino snickered after relaying her comment. She straightened the bag on her back correctly and held an impatient look to her friend Sakura.

"Um, exaggeration much? I don't know what you're in a rush for besides stop bugging me pig. It's no different than when you're looking at the mirror in the bathroom." Ino snorted in response and that was enough to give Sakura the smallest bit of satisfaction.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry pig. Do you have the chalk I asked you to get?" After closing her locker Sakura made grabby hands towards her friend because she knew Ino would never forget.

"Um, duh? You only called me like…ten million times to remind me! I know how much this means to you forehead so I don't think I could." Ino smiled before handing her best friend, the bag filled with many different colors of chalk, "Shall we go now? I bet they're dying to start, ya'know."

"You say that as if I were taking forever Ino. Sure, let's head out." Sakura and Ino shared a laugh as they began walking through the halls of their school. It was a short walk to the door leading out of the school and as they were about to exit Sakura noticed Sai.

_Perfect._

"Hey Ino hold up for a second." Sakura headed towards Sai striking up a few questions with him before they both seemed to smile. As Sakura was walking back Ino noticed so was Sai and after a moment of thinking about it she understood why. Sai was an artist and this was a perfect opportunity for him to help.

"Good idea forehead, didn't know you were that smart."

"PIG!"

* * *

The walk from the school to the hospital was rather short; it was actually only ten minutes away. So in no time they walked through the front glass doors that had _Konohagakure Hospital_ etched upon them. As far as stereotypes went everything was correct so far, both the outside and inside of the building was plastered straight white. For their little adventure Sakura was the leader considering this was her second home. When they came upon the front desk there were a few mumbles and they were told to wait.

"Shishou! We're ready to decorate" Sakura perked up as her mentor walked towards them smiling lightly and pointed to the box of chalk she was holding up.

"Ah, good. Come on then." Tsunade, Sakura's Shishou, motioned for them to follow as she turned in the direction of a sign that read, _Children's Unit_. The halls that they had passed by previously were all white but now everything could be described as colorful. _Perfect_ in the eyes of a child. They continued to pass different rooms that had smaller windows in which they could slightly see through.

When Ino and Sai took the time to glance at them they noticed they were empty. There were no children in any of the rooms they looked in, all barren.

They finally stopped at a room that seemed to be one of the largest of them all. There were larger windows that made it painfully easy to spy on. This room was like a glass box that allowed you to view the outside world, all the green trees and beautiful scenery. Sakura explained to them that most of the younger patients weren't allowed outside so this was built so that might at least get a glimpse of it.

When they got to the door they saw many of the little children waiting with some with a few nurses. As soon as the door was open they heard a chorus of cheers, "Sakura-chan is here! Yay!" They all seemed so excited and joyous now compared to when they were sulking in their groups before. _Sakura really does belong in the medical profession_ Ino thought.

"I'll leave you all to your business. Come on Nanami, Kazumi. Let's leave them to their work." Tsunade said obnoxiously with a faint trace of her sending a wink towards them.

As soon as Sakura's Shishou and her nurses exited the room the three teenage friends began to get to work. Ino began to explain in better detail to Sai what exactly they were doing. Sakura went over towards the children with two of her chalk boxes in hand. Her short, pink hair already up into a pony-tail keeping any stray hair out of her eyes.

"Alright children, do you know why we're here today?" Sakura had knelt down to their level and presented a smile so sweet that candy had nothing on her. Most of the children shook their heads signaling a no, however a couple had said it aloud with their teeny-tiny voices. Sakura shook her head with a slight laugh.

She held up one of the boxes filled with chalk, pointing towards it with a fair expression, "Well I've brought a couple of friends with me for this project. We're going to color the entire room, with chalk!" A chorus of pleasant and pleased tones rang into her ears.

* * *

Hands stuffed into his pockets, hair sticking up like a bird's butt, and the emotional capacity of a two-year old made-up Uchiha Sasuke. One of the most stoic beings presently inhabiting the earth or at-least that's what his friends dared to say to him.

It was quiet for the moment and he liked that. One of his closest friends, Naruto, had already gone on his way, leaving plenty time for Sasuke to think. _Or so he thought. _He was passing by a very large building, the main hospital for Konoha in fact. The closer he got to the new addition to the children's section, the more he could swear he heard cheers. Even he, Uchiha Sasuke, could not control his curiosity.

As he passed by, he looked through the glass and saw a group of children that seemed so excited. Many of them had a stick of chalk in their hands; others were already busy doodling about on the floors and part of the wall that seemed to be made of up of chalkboard. He dared to look around a little bit more and spotted Ino along with Sai; they were drawing as well laughing at something that he was not sure about.

_And then, little children, he saw __**her**_.

The same as ever with pale-cherry pink hair and emerald green eyes to match, she had her school uniform on. He knew this girl, Sakura it was. They were paired in many projects along with Naruto in their duration of primary school. Over time they had parted ways, perhaps due to his ego or maybe due to her possessiveness.

_But that was years ago, perhaps that part of their personalities had weakened._

He continued to stand there and watch her in deep thought; she had grown up after all the years it seemed. Often times she had come up in conversation between his parents and others about how she was an upcoming doctor. Even though they barely every talked face to face anymore she never really left his life.

He was shaken out of his daydream state and into pure reality when he was caught red-handed looking at her. She decided to walk up towards the wall and stand right in front of him. The only thing separating them was in fact the glass.

Sasuke attempted to show no emotion since he had been caught "peeping" and did quite a fantastic job just as he had all throughout his years but he could not manage to hold in the faintest presence of a light blush.

In return, Sasuke could see Sakura giggle; he wasn't sure with how loud because some of the children around her looked up.

As if _lost_ in each other's eyes they stood there wordless, motionless, and perhaps senseless. He could see she was quietly mouthing something, a phrase, but what was it?

_I'm sorry._

His eyes widened for a moment before he comprised his emotions back to a solitary state and mouthed a few words in return

_Me too._

With one hand on her hip, she motioned with the other for him to come join them. He smirked at the fact that they were every other color but a normal shade. Her smile had not changed, neither had the up-beatness of her personality.

_Now come on Sasu-chan._

_Twitch.(:D)_

* * *

**Review _please_? :D I would muchly enjoy if you took the time to do so._  
_**


	3. BEMY

**Life is a b*tch, it's why I can't finish this title**

**Chapter**: **#3 **BEMY

**Pairings**: SasuSaku

**Type**: One shot.

**Summary**: _Overworked as it was, she finally requested a day off and was granted it, or so she thought. After being called back to the hospital for an emergency she returned home to find something that made her day just a little bit better or a lot…"What the heck is a BEMY?"_

**Disclaimer & Rating**: I don't own Naruto. This one-shot is rated K!

**Author's note**: OMG. I hope you guys love this. Look for more info at the bottom when you're done reading! C: Italicized words will either signify a thought, emphasis on a word, or a flashback. Also a big time-skip in this! Just go with it (:

* * *

_**B**__eautiful_

That's what she read to herself. The word was on a paper in an envelope she'd found on her desk in the hospital. She _thought_ that she was going to have the day off, but she was called back into duty for an emergency and this certainly wasn't planned...

_She had heard knocking and finally when she answered the door did it cease._

"_Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama requests your presence at the hospital right now! She spoke of a great urgency." As a medic-nin, she could tell that she was needed as soon as possible._

"_My my…I thought I was able to take today off. Alright, I have to grab a couple things and then I'll be on my way. Thank you for alerting me." The medic nodded and stepped away heading to the hospital no doubt. Sakura turned around after closing her wooden door to try and hurry and grab the things she needed. Upon seeing her medic bag and coat on her kitchen counter she looked to see if there was anything else._

_Spotless._

_With that she dashed out her door and headed off towards the hospital to get there as soon as she could._

Coming out of the earlier memory, there was a knock at her office door; it was a sturdy knock indicating Tsunade.

"Come in Shishou." The door opened and in walked her mentor, an envelope in hand as well as a few different papers. Sakura noticed this within the moment and presented a questioning look to her.

"Guess you haven't checked your box lately." Tsunade responded with a perplexed look as she tossed the envelope to her, she could see blurry handwriting right before she caught it. It was exactly like the previous she had gotten earlier in the day, a simple and plain white envelope with handwriting in black ink which spelled out Sakura on the front. She opened it in a delicate manner; her dark crimson red nail polish reflected off the white prettily as she held it. She pulled a small slip of paper and on it just like the other were a word; the same handwriting and the same style.

_**E**__xtraordinary_

"Okay, seriously? This is the second one of these I get today." She exhaled a gust of air that she was holding in unintentionally. She looked up to her mentor with curiosity, "Do you know who put this in my box? Sasuke is going to beat the shit out of them."

Tsunade laughed at the last comment but shook her head to say 'no', "What does the paper even say and what do you mean this is the second one?" The medical genius placed her hands on her sides and stepped closer to peer at the paper.

"It says _extraordinary,_ that's it. Nothing else, just one word and yes I've gotten one other one! It was on my desk in fact." Sakura stood up and began stuffing the paper back in its envelope. She smiled towards her Shishou, "I'll be going now, I promised to meet Naruto for lunch."

"Alright Sakura. Have fun today." Tsunade snickered and watched her pupil walk out and on her way.

* * *

Sakura walked at an average pace towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Where else would she be going if she agreed to eat lunch with Naruto? She smiled as the familiar restaurant came in sight quickly and walked a little quicker. She had been way to busy lately and she wasn't going to waste this day away from her favorite people.

Right before she entered the ramen stand she could see the familiar orange clothing under the curtain. Even though he had fulfilled the dream of becoming hokage he hadn't changed his style and color choice in mentally shook her head at this. She maneuvered the curtain out her way, entering the stand, and took a seat next to her dear friend.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! About time we hang out, you've been avoiding me haven't you?" Naruto faked a sob and laughed afterwards at his own joke. He knew she hadn't been trying to rid herself of him.

"I have not! You know I've been really busy Naruto. Tsunade-shishou is training me extra hard so that I can take over the hospital in her stead." Her tone was light and soft, but he could tell she was serious.

"I know Sakura-chan but it's been so hard on us; you know the teme and I. He's always broody now-a-days." They both laughed at the comment with ease. Sakura thought about her boyfriend, she had been neglecting him recently. _But it's for a good reason!_

"Well he can handle it, he's an adult now. Then again he might throw a fit, I've been getting this…letters I guess you could call them?" After speaking she pursued to take the two envelopes and their papers out of her bag, "There's only one word on each but I mean it's a little creepy, no?"

He looked over the papers she showed him squinting slightly, "Not sure Sakura-chan, you don't think it could be Sasuke do you? I mean his is your _boyfriend_ after all…"

She shrugged slightly and flipped her bangs out of the way as they fell in front her eyes, "I highly doubt that, Sasuke is rarely emotional and you know his '_extensive' _vocabulary."

"Meh, true. How about we eat our ramen and your mind off that? I ordered your usual!" He said once he saw Ayame carrying out their food.

"Sounds really good Naruto!" She smiled sincerely; Naruto was truly a good friend to her.

She thanked Ayame for her food and said a short blessing. Both ninja ate their meal peacefully, Naruto a bit more sloppy than Sakura of course. They talked amongst themselves and soon they had finished their meals. Naruto called for Teuchi so that they could pay for the food.

"I hope you enjoyed your food. Here's the payment and this is for you Sakura." He handed her an envelope that yet again had her name on it.

"…You're joking right?" She took it from him quietly and paid him the amount she normally did. Upon opening it she wasn't surprised._ Just another word._

**M**agnificent.

"What's it say Sakura-chan?"

"Magnificent."

"Yep definitely not Sasuke-teme." They snickered obnoxiously, said their goodbyes, and went back to their worlds.

Sakura decided to visit Ino figuring her best friend would be lonely on this Tuesday. The flower shop wasn't too far from Ichiraku's so it wasn't long before she walked through the door. The little bell chimed as she opened it signifying a customer had come.

"Just a minute, I'll be right there!" Her voice was faint but it was heard.

"Okay Ino-pig." She knew there would be a few minutes to spare before she saw her friend so she took the time to smell the flowers. There were quite a lot in front of her. She took her time, first she saw the roses, the violets followed then the cosmos, and finally the carnation. She particularly liked the carnation for its simple beauty; it was usually presented in a plain light which suited her. That was why it was her favorite.

As she brushed her fingers lightly above them she froze._ Another envelope? Do I have a stalker?_

She looked at it harder and noticed that in fact it did have her name on it like the rest. She picked it up and pulled out the paper like she had done for the previous.

**Y**outhful

A sudden pang of annoyance hit her, was Lee sending her these? He knew she was taken so why would he dare try to stir things up now?

"Hey forhead. How ya been?" Sakura turned around startled when she head Ino. She hadn't heard her come from out the back.

"Oh you know, the usual. Hey…did Lee come in here earlier?" Ino could tell Sakura was on the verge of spazzing out. She figured it had something to do with the envelope in her hand and the large word on it, _**y**__outhful._

"Nope, not that I remember. It's been pretty slow all day in fact. So…what'cha got there Saks?" She leaned over the counter with curiousity as Sakura came towards her.

"I don't know. I've been finding these all day. This is the fourth one!" She tucked away the newfound paper in her bag along with the others. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Relax forehead. I'm sure it's just an adoring fan-boy that hasn't got the memo of you and Sasuke-chan." Ino rolled her eyes and looked towards the clock lazily. Shikamaru was really starting to get to her.

"Got somewhere to be pi-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura's pager set off with a loud but minor alert that told her to report to the hospital.

"Nope, but it looks like you do. Some day off right?" She winked at her friend and laughed, "OH, I almost forgot Sakura. This is for you." She took something out of her pocket apron and handed it to Sakura, "Yep they got me too and for your sake I don't think it can hurt to tell you that it's not Lee."

Somewhat disgruntled and somewhat relived Sakura sent Ino a look that they would talk later, "This is not over pig. We're going to talk about who gave you these. You're lucky Shishou needs me!" She waved with a warmhearted smile and began to leave.

"Yeah, yeah save it till tomorrow. You'll be thinking of me in a whole new light forehead!" Ino half-yelled towards her pink-haired friend who was walking out the door. _What did she mean by I'll be looking in a new light? Darnit Ino-pig._

In a disheveled and hurried way she went on her way towards the hospital. She gave herself a slight speed boost with some of her chakra just in case it was an emergency.

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sakura walked through the doors to see her mentor waving three envelopes at her. Sakura cursed under her breath if that was what she thought it was.

"Those are not what I think they are." She took the objects from Tsunade in a snappy manner.

"Hey, hey don't shoot the messenger, only two are, the other is your paycheck." She watched Sakura flush slightly with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh Gomen Tsunade-sama." She tucked away the money check in her bag but kept out the two envelopes.

"It's fine Sakura. Now what do they say, I'm dying to know." Tsunade faked enthusiasm but she actually was curious as to what they said.

_**W**__arm_

_**I**__mpaitient_

"WHAT? I AM NOT IMPAITIENT!" She heard her teacher laugh as well as a few of the passing nurses, "Whoever wrote these are getting the bad end of my fist."

"So how many do you have so far and what do they all say?" A couple nurses had gathered by asking to know as well. Sakura blushed slightly as this wasn't really that big of a deal.

"Well I've gotten six and in order they say **B**eautiful, **E**xtraordinary, **M**agnificent…**Y**outhful, **W**arm, and **I**mpatient." She was stumped who were these from and what did they mean?

"Wow that's interesting. Got yourself a damn good mystery." Sakura snorted this 'damn good mystery' was really prying at her. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more complicated she saw Hinata pass by and then start towards her.

"Sakura! I've been looking for you. I have something for you." She presented a white envelope, the same damn white envelope like all the other six.

"Oh my gosh. Really Hinata? _You're in on this too!_" Sakura saw Hinata blush in embarrassment but took the presented envelope.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I know just as much you." That stumped her more, "What does it s-say though?"

Sakura sighed in disappointment, didn't any of these women have lives, "It says…" she flipped open the seal and took out the paper. This time is was slightly different, yes it had a word in large print on it but it also has some instruction on it.

_**F**__ascinating_

"It says return home once you've gotten this…" _Oh gosh they're in my house now._

"Well then, we'll see ya' Sakura. Oh, you've got tomorrow off as well." She stared dumbfounded at her Shishou. This day was just too crazy. Shrugging her shoulders she left the hospital and started her journey. She had chose a small apartment near the hospital so if there were in fact ever an emergency she wouldn't be that far away.

* * *

She turned her keys and entered her home once it was unlock. It wasn't too big but it was comfy enough for her and that was good enough. Closing the door after she walked in enough she only got a few steps before she was stopped in her tracks.

_Another envelope on her floor._

"Just great, you were in my apartment." She talked aloud as if someone actually was there, which no one was! She bent down but instead of picking it up she just opened while she sat.

Like the previous it had a word but also had instructions however this time they were a bit longer.

_**E**__motional_

_Take all the words you've gotten and put them together. Only use the first letter of each word as you put them together. You must use them in the order you received each._

_-Continue reading when you've done this.-_

Doing as followed for some odd reasons she fetched the other seven papers out of her bag as well as a note pad and marker.

She sifted through them and remembered the order quite easily.

**B **for Beautiful

**E **for Extraordinary

**M** for Magnificent

**Y **for Youthful

She stopped there becoming a little perturbed. Where was this even going and then she read the four letters thinking stupidly, "What the heck is BEMY?" For a second she sat stunned and remembered that there were more and looked around to see if anyone had seen her but of course not so she continued.

**W** for Warm

**I** for Impatient

**F **for Fasicnating

and finally…

**E** for Emotional

She stared for a moment dumbfounded but quickly re-read each letter in the written order

bemywife_ bemywife __**bemywife**_

She gasped quietly to herself and quickly sifted through the envelopes for the paper she found last. Her soft emerald eyes quickly searched for the last words.

_Turn around._

She felt her heart stop for a minute along with the rest of her sentences. Slowly but surely she stood up from her wooden floor and turned her entire body around. As she did so she saw none other than her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, down on one knee. _One damn knee!_ Inside she screamed; no way was he pulling some romantic stunt on her. This was just not his personality.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She gave him a funny look and he sent a smirk in return.

"_Sa-ku-ra_-chan, are you that surprised?" He answered in a teasing tone that made her shiver, "Now, will you?"

Containing herself as much as possible she attempted to respond back in an evenly manner, "Y-yes." However, she failed like usual. She ended the positive answer in a slight squeak that made them both emit a laugh, though Sasuke's was more controlled and invisible. Boy had he changed and she hadn't even known it.

"Aa." He was very pleased now and stood up to hug the female in front of him, slipping the ring on her finger as he did so.

* * *

They were currently seated on her couch with the TV on. Sakura flickered through the channels aimlessly with her remote. She was more concentrated on the proposal she had just accepted only a mere half hour ago.

"I still don't get it Sasuke-kun. No offense but where did you come up with this idea and where the hell did you get the word **youthful**?" She pulled her legs up off the floor and sat Indian-style on the love-seat.

"Hn. Ino helped…majorly. I couldn't find a damn word for Y and Lee was around." She could hear him grumble and that sent her into a fit of giggles which made him sigh.

"I knew Ino was part of it all along, that pig! Thank you Sasuke-kun This really meant a lot to me."

"Whatever you say Uchiha Sakura."

* * *

I'm really proud of this! This was dedicated to my cousin and his now-wife. This is how he proposed to her and I couldn't let the inspiration go to waste, now could I? Reviews welcome!


	4. Double Meanings

**Life is a b*tch, so I just can't finish this title.**

**Chapter: #5- **Double Meanings

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Description: **"You're not a pillow." Twitch. "And you're not an empty fucking room." Smirk.

**Rating:** **P **for prostitution. Loljksorta. **AU**world

**Author's Note: **Now I know the whole code for 'extra pillow' isn't true, but it was still fun to mess with.

* * *

All Uchiha Sasuke wanted was a simple night filled with uninterrupted sleep, no annoyance, and a lack of other people.

Oh, and _at least _one pillow, but _no_. Not even life can handle you a pillow worry and problem free.

That is the reason he was forced out of his temporary dwelling and down the hall. Now he would have to make even more contact with others before the night was over, _joys upon joys._ Normally it would not be a big deal to sleep a night without a comforting pillow; this was an Uchiha after all. _However_, out of all the games life liked to play with him, these small little things were the worst. _And the most annoying._

He had stayed at this hotel maybe twice before and he knew the beds were barely comfortable as it were so sleeping without a pillow would ruin his attitude and disposition even more than it already was. Waking up with a crick in his neck along with a back ache was plain unacceptable.

Soon enough after waiting in a short elevator ride with a lady and her three _snotty _children, Sasuke escaped out of the barely opened doors before any one of them knew it once they hit the first floor. He maneuvered himself through the minor crowd that had formed right by the front desk and stood at the help desk expectantly. Luckily—scratch that, extremely lucky considering it was a Christmas rush.-he wouldn't have to wait in line and brood even more about his rather simplistic problem.

"Yes, how may I help you sir?" It was the female attendant that had checked his reservation earlier, it seemed she had switched stations for reasons he did not care.

"Ah, I would like an extra pillow." Upon finishing the statement he could see her rosy blush, what was her deal?

"Y-yes, I'll be right back with our manager. He c-can help better help you with your need." She slipped out of her chair and slipped into a room. Within moments he saw her come back out along with a taller man—of course not taller than himself—with a tag that stated his name and position, _manager._

"Hello I'm the manager, Yoshi, how may I help you?" Sasuke felt now as if his problem was being blow bigger than it really was. Who needs to get the manager for a stupid pillow? Nevertheless…

"Yeah…I need an extra pillow." Sasuke's tone had now become barely hinted with annoyance. He could see the man's face become lightly perplexed before it brandished a sly smile.

"I see, well you just go head back to your room. It'll be up in a moment." The manager was already slipping off into his back room again. Sasuke figured that it was that big rush that would take them a minute to get him one stinking pillow. He didn't focus on it much, it was that big of a deal to begin with. So obeying like he was told he went towards the elevator—but not without getting slightly _'fondled'_ by the crowd he was forced to pass through once again—down the hall and into his room after slipping his key card into the slot.

Just as he'd left it not ten minutes ago, the room was still unpacked—like he wanted it considering he was going to do more traveling tomorrow—and now it was freezing—also like he wanted it.

He went into the extremely small bathroom provided—why did he even stay here again?—and closed the door so that he could take a piss. Not a second later he could've sworn he heard the door open but shrugged it off for the air conditioner switching settings automatically.

Zipping up the pair of business pants he had worn while at a meeting the same day he used some of the complimentary soap to wash his hands, after all _cleanliness is next to godliness._ Upon opening the mahogany door he froze in his tracks when he looked up. _Who the fuck is that?_

Someone was bending down fooling with one of the dresser drawers that was supporting the already pretty shitty television. He was not able to see their head at first, just the petite size of their legs which meant they were female. When the woman stood up he swore he almost choked on his breath, _short fucking pink hair!_

"You're not a pillow." Sasuke spoke his statement blatantly and was slightly amused by the way she spun around instantly upon hearing his deep voice. She showed signs of surprise and agitation. Perhaps it was from seeing him or maybe it was from him calling her a pillow in an underlying way.

_Twitch._

"And you're not a fucking empty room." He had not seen the pinkette in a few months, and they had not spoken in even more. So it was refreshing somewhat to see that her features had not changed, including her feistiness.

_Smirk._

"Seriously, they gave me a damn card for this room and it's not even empty! That manager person was grinning at me really creepy though." Sakura sighed and put a hand to her forehead. It wasn't like the man didn't have a reason to though, even though she had a trench coat on it didn't stop anyone from seeing that rather…_sexy_ Christmisfied outfit she had on.

"Hn. All I asked for was a damn extra pillow and _you_ wind up showing up here." He could've sworn he heard the old somewhat-bestfriend squeak…of embarrassment?

"Sasuke! Why would you want a prostitute in your room!" Her expression was one of great surprise but suddenly it turned to anger, "OH MY GOD. I can't believe he thought I was a prostitute! I'm so going down there to beat him."

"Wait. What?" Sasuke was at a complete loss for words and thoughts. _Prostitute? _"The fuck does an extra pillow have to do with prostitutes?"

For a split second Sakura's sudden rage turned to bare amusement, "Oh that's right, you're socially constipated you wouldn't know the code would you. Sasuke, when asking for extra pillows, especially in hotels like these, it's direct code for telling them you want a prostitute sent to your room." The pink haired woman almost seemed to be bursting with laughter at him

"_What!" _Sasuke hissed with rage. _That was sooo not what he meant._

"Ha, wait till I tell Naruto this. He'll be laughing for days!" While she was busy trying to tell him of ways she'd spread the tale she wasn't seeing that he was walking, no _stalking_ towards her.

"You're an annoying little fuck, you know that?" He had a look of intimidation on and a smirk to be paired with it.

"And the only way you get laid is with prostitutes, apparently." Sakura countered back with forcefulness, she was no giddy-prancy child anymore.

"You're annoying. Besides I don't _do_ prostitutes. _I do_ beautiful annoying women named Haruno Sakura." Sakura stopped cold at his _confession? _was it?

"The fuck are y-you trying to sa-" She was stopped short as Sasuke had claimed her annoying little lips and made them silent. She became _almost_ limp at the surge of emotion that powered through her by that one action. She broke off the kiss without warning though.

"You can blame Ino for the outfit." She didn't let him respond though, she was already going back to their soon to be make out session.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas guys! Hope you all have a good one like I am!**_


	5. Only One Hurting

**Life is a b*tch, so I just can't finish this title.**

**Chapter: #5-Only one hurting**

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Description: **_teenagerunaway (4/16/13 8:42:07 PM): You should do a long one-shot wear one of the character's is in an abusive relationship, but they meet someone they that owns a flower shop. You can do it so that they give each other flowers to express their feelings (different flowers mean different things) until they manage to break the character out of her abusive relationship and they take refugee at the flower shop and they live happily ever after _

**Rating:** **T** for abuse.

**Author's Note: **I was looking for prompts and one of my good friends suggested this, so here goes:) / AU WORLD!/ and if anyone knows Ino's mom's name please tell me! ;-; / Sakura will be portrayed rather fragile in this story!

* * *

_It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light._

He blamed Naruto just as he had always done; after all it _was his fault._

"My son's apologies Yamanka-san, we will repay you for the entire set." Fugaku's monotone voice rang strongly towards the female's ears. She nodded politely before a sudden look of revelation appeared on her face. Naruto had begged Sasuke to accompany him in the flower shop as he had been searching for a particular flower for Hinata and he was bored. Somehow in the midst of searching for the plant they'd got into another one of their ego-fied arguments and knocked down several stacks of plant pots, _very pricy ones at that._

"I actually may have a better idea. We have been searching for someone to hire to help around the shop. I've been quite busy lately and my daughter can't work fulltime. Would your son be able to repay the costs in that way?" The brunette woman spoke in a very lady-like manner, Ino certainly didn't receive any dominant traits from her mother. She seemed to possess a great deal of even-temperedness, normally people facing this type of situation would come across brash and aggravated.

"That would be fine. Sasuke has been looking for a job anyways. Thank you." Fugaku nodded, a blank stare keeping hold before he whispered to his younger son, "Get further instructions from Yamanak-san and then meet me back in the car." He watched casually as his father walked out of the store, his posture acute and precise.

"You can start tomorrow if you like." He turned to see Ino's mother with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes, and the pots…" The woman he was speaking shook her head and cut him off.

"No need, people make mistakes. Now be off, your father is waiting for you, is he not?" Sasuke nodded without another a word and left the store in quiet.

_Who's says you're not the only one hurting?_

"I just don't get it Sasuke, why do continue to be so wreckless. You've grown up in the proper way yet you hang out with that…boy! I've allowed it only because of your mother's wishes but if you continue to pull these stunts I will forbid your association with him. If it really was his fault then you won't mind me ridding you of such atrostic behavior." When Fugaku reprimanded either of his sons he did it with full force, slacking off in punishment was not part of his methods. There was always a lesson to be learned.

"Father…" Sasuke attempted to reconcile and defend Naruto. His best friend may have been an idiot most of the time but he was completely harmless to society.

"No. You will work off your debt and that is final. Another infraction with that blond-haired boy and it will be the last!" The patriarch of the Uchiha household locked eyes with his youngest, as if some sort of mind battle was waging back and forth between the two. It ended with Sasuke leaving the room in an abrupt fashion and his father sighing.

"You know you're too hard on him." When he heard the soothing voice of his wife, Fugaku turned towards her with a look in his eyes that spoke of hardship.

"I want him to be something _good_." He countered this time with a indifferent voice, contrary to the rude, exasperated tone he was using on his son.

"We both do, but yelling at him with disdain will do him no justice. You told me you were going to treat him better." Mikoto gave him a disapproving look before walking closer towards her husband.

"I'm…sorry. Old habits die hard." She smiled at his comment before embracing him with a hug, her ruby red lips brushing against his ear.

"Treat him better." She whispered so softly as if she were to cry.

* * *

_Listen to me! Listen to me!_

* * *

A month's time had passed and the routine of visiting the shop after school had taken its place in Sasuke's life. The total amount of money to work off was a hefty sum which meant a hefty punch coming for Naruto. Sasuke figured it was for the best though that he worked off the money, his idiot of a friend would wind up breaking more items in the process.

He had just entered the aroma-filled store and the familiar _ding_ sounded as he passed through the door. Ino, who had been dozing at the register, darted up in a frenzy before calming down at the sight of Sasuke.

"Oh, it's just you. I've got some errands to run, and my mother is out. You'll be able to handle things by yourself?" Ino spoke chirpily while grabbing her purse and coat.

"Aa." He walked further into the store before nodding to Ino as she passed in a rush.

"I'll be back by the time your shift ends and remember what I taught you about flower meanings!" She called out at the last minute before she left the store in a flurry. Ino had certainly changed over the years, turning from rabid, crazed fan girl to boisterous, _'I couldn't care less who you are' _teenager. It was a change for the better.

* * *

_Trust me._

* * *

This day for him seemed to go slow, with very few customers coming in for flowers. It was the nearing the end of autumn and not many people found it enticing to walk around in the air that already was beginning to chill. Putting his head down on the counter he proceeded to take a quick cat nap but with fate's play of things he was not granted his wish. He heard the _ding_ of someone entering the store and proceeded to take a glance at the person.

It was a girl that must've been in the same age group as him, considering he'd had seen her at school before. Sasuke even remembered being stuck in a group with her and his idiot best friend years ago, but he couldn't quite place her name. She was quiet for the most part but seemed to be one of his many fan girls back then.

Her hair had been cut short with choppy, disheveled ends but she'd grown taller. She must've been looking for a particular flower however as he could see her in deep thought as she quickly scanned over numerous batches of flowers. The girl had come in multiple times as well when he was learning the ropes though he'd never paid proper attention to her.

After another moment or so he began to walk towards her in hopes of helping. Ino had told him numerous times to be more courteous towards the customer, to help them out. He didn't prefer to associate with people he wasn't familiar with though so he tried to let them do their thing before he intervened.

"Do you need help finding a particular flower?" Sasuke noticed her flinch when his deep voice seemed emanate from nowhere. She casually turned around tugging on the baggy sleeves to her pullover.

"Um…do you have any Morning Glories by chance?" Her voice cracked slightly as she began to talk which sounded hoarse in his opinion.

"Aa, follow." He began to walk away with the pinkette trailing behind him. He walked into the section of the florist shop that was closer towards the back. From there he pointed out the violet colored flowers and Sakura proceeded to take a single one.

"I'll be checking out now." Her voice this time was a bit more raised and solid. They walked towards the register and exchanged money for plant, "Thank you."

Without another word she left in silence, exiting the shop and stopping short as someone appeared before her—perhaps a friend? The friend—male from what Sasuke noted—had a sneering expression on his face. He wasn't sure what was up and when they walked off he didn't bother thinking further into it.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for what must have been the umphteenth time this day. It was nearing Thanksgiving and there had been an abundant call for wreaths in a fall theme. He had been assigned to walk the shop and help the customers while Ino worked the register. It had been a week since he'd last seen the pink haired teenager; truth be told he hadn't given her much thought but when she walked through the door once again he felt his eyes linger on her a second longer. She stopped short as if to look around and when she caught sight of him she began to walk in his direction.

"And what flower are we looking for today?" He smirked as she just shook her head nonchalantly, her head faced slightly downwards.

"My friend called said it was an orange lily." He nodded and began to walk towards the second with the fall colors, Ino and her mother had deemed it appropriate to orange the store based upon color. It was only a bother for him considering he had to relearn where everything was. After looking around in golden colored section he found what he had been searching for.

"Here." He picked the single remaining lily and handed it to the girl. She nodded politely and walked off leaving him to assume she was going pay for it. Once she left the store he began walking towards Ino hoping that another customer would tag him down, he was already annoyed with having to help them. He was not a social person _at all_.

"We're out of snap dragons and orange lilies." She paused for a moment since no one was in need of checking out and wrote down the two types of flowers that seemed to be a few among many.

"We're really selling out this time. It's crazy. Sakura told me she bought the last one, makes me wonder though." Ino pondered for a moment and Sasuke gave into curiosity when she didn't speak a word further.

"Hn…what?" He didn't speak like he was particularly interested but Ino continued her thoughts further because she was bored and Sasuke was there to talk to it seemed.

"Well, I was just thinking about the meaning of orange lilies, they stand for hatred and dislike. Would they still be as popular if people knew what they truly meant? I guarantee you that 95 percent of these people only used them because of their color.

_Hatred and dislike? Why would she get a flower that had a meaning of such disdain? Sasuke figured this girl—Sakura was it?—seemed smarter than that._

"Sakura? You mean the pink haired girl?" He questioned further without thought and when Ino nodded he became all the bit more interested, "Well…what does a morning glory stand for?"

"If my memory serves me correct it stands for death or extinguished hope. It's a shame for such beautiful flowers to have such terrible meanings. Why?" The look Ino was giving him was one of her strange ones, as if he had grown another head.

"Hn, nothing." With that their conversation was done and he walked off to contemplate about the two flowers that Sakura had bought. Surely it wasn't a coincidence.

* * *

_I'm no beauty queen._

* * *

_I'm just little old me._

* * *

Once more it was exactly another seven days before her saw Sakura again. This time she held her head high and walked as if she was quite comfortable. It was the week of Thanksgiving and the shop was still busy as ever. This time he was working the register which was a slight relief to Sasuke, considering he only had to speak when telling people the pricing and change amounts. Did this girl always come when the rush had quieted to a minimum, there were only two other people in the store besides himself and her.

It was a moment or two before she appeared in front of him with what seemed to be an honest to god smile on. It was surprising for him however when he took the barcode from her to scan it he was truly and undoubtedly intrigued with her. She had such dark circles under her eyes and perhaps it was a bruise forming on the lower part of her right cheek?

"A lobelia?" He spoke aloud even though he meant it as a rhetorical question. Things were getting original as time progressed it seemed.

"Yes. Ino told me that it stood for malevolence." She spoke, keeping the same cheerfully insane smile she had been wearing since she walked through the door.

"Such a dark word for such a cheery girl." He sent her another smirk before presenting the flower back to her.

"So much talk for a silent boy such as yourself, besides everyone has their reasoning." She flashed him a wink before turning around to leave. She paused once upon hearing the entry bell and looking to see the person and Sasuke could have sworn the air became ten degrees colder. Even though her back was faced towards he could see and sense her tense posture.

It was _that_ guy from the first week he had seen her. He didn't look pleased as he stalked towards Sakura and though he wasn't sure he could've sworn he heard the male whisper harshly into her ear, "_You think this is a fucking game? Get back to the house now."_

When said person looked towards him he did not back down from the intense stare, it loosely reminded him of the way his father would make eye contact when scolding him. After a moment or so he watched him practically drag Sakura out of the store in a fury._ What is going on?_

* * *

_You make me insecure._

* * *

_Tell me I'm not good enough._

* * *

It was nearly two weeks before Sasuke saw Sakura once again and though he would deny it he probably thought about her at least once every day. He was beginning to possess a quality that he had never acquired and for a while it nearly scared him to death.

It was around nine'o'clock and the shop had just opened when he heard the familiar _ding_. Looking up almost instantaneously he felt his breath catch in his throat at the site of her. She looked extremely disheveled and as if she'd been through hell and back. Her true smile had been replaced by a false replica that did not suite her a single bit. She practically limped towards him in a matter of moments.

"I'd like to purchase an autumn crocus." She spoke feebly, as if she had been broken—and not the kind that was the first. He didn't dare break his emotional record and kept a straight face as he walked to the area where he thought they might be. Once picking it up he walked back to the front desk and was about to ring it up before he stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Her already formed frown deepened which caused him to panic inside slightly.

"Hn. This one is on the house." Sasuke did not get her to smile but somehow he knew Sakura felt somewhat better inside, he felt the need to show her that _her best days were not gone. _When she exited the guy was there waiting for her like always and for a moment it seemed as if he was yelling at her but they were gone within moments.

He spent the rest of his shift in his thoughts and when Ino had finally come to relieve him he felt somewhat exhausted. Upon saying his goodbyes and exiting the shop he spotted something on the ground. It was the slender yellow flower that Sakura had picked up earlier, _tattered and dirty on the cement._

* * *

_Keep you beneath the stars._

* * *

_Won't let you touch the sky._

* * *

It seemed Sakura was back to her normal schedule even though the weather was horrid as could be. With winter right around the corner and due to where they lived the cold had caught up with them. A storm was predicted to hit any day now so he planned on closing early today. Ino, her mother, and her father had left for a short vacation of a few days and left him in charge of the shop. He had been working for a while now and due to their previous encounters along with his status they trusted him enough.

_Then he saw her._

She was battered once more this time but it was from the raging snow outside. He hadn't had a single customer all day—due to the ghastly weather outside no doubt the reason why—and here came the strange, intoxicatingly interesting girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

She walked around and eventually picked out two flowers this time, a vibrantly colored petunia and a charmingly red flower that had a thick center. Racking his brain for the name he finally remembered it being referred to as a pheasant's eye.

After paying for both she did not leave immediately and for some reason it pleased him deeply. She took the petunia and held it towards him

"This one is for you." Sakura smiled a genuine smile, Sasuke cocked his head slightly and took the vivacious flower. He did not know what it stood for sadly.

"Good bye!" She began to turn and prepare herself to head back into the snow filled streets.

"_Wait."_ Sasuke's voice was very commanding, as if something compelled him to speak in such a strange, unfamiliar way.

"…Y-yes?" She looked at him in a slightly frightened way, obviously she had been in brash situations or the tone of his voice would not have affected her so.

"You…can't leave in this weather. They've put out an alert asking people to stay indoors." He had heard it on their battery operated radio not ten minutes before she came.

"But he'll be ma-, "Sakura spoke aloud but abruptly silenced herself as if she were going to spill a dark secret that would have her head if anyone knew. Right before Sasuke could ask _who_ the lights flickered abruptly and went out.

"Great…" He watched as Sakura become overcome with a gloomy attitude and slump to the ground, sitting in an Indian style fashion. He would have chuckled if her sudden lax persona did not bother him so. Walking around the counter, his flower—which seemed to be the only jovial thing in the room—in hand and proceeded to sit directly beside her.

"I'm under the impression that pheasant's eye stands for sorrowful memories. Care to explain why?" He watched her freeze as if she had been caught at some sort of game.

"So you've caught on." She laughed half-heartedly as if she had no happiness.

"One does not buy flowers that have such drastic meanings, but I figured from the beginning you were not normal." Sakura nodded at Sasuke's spoken words.

"The morning glory and autumn crocus may have described my thoughts, but the orange lily and lobelia represented his personality." She turned to look Sasuke in the eye, and he too stared into hers. It was a different experience for him. There was no hint of being stern or full of correction, it was simply the eyes and soul of some else trying to make it through. _Just like him._ Her words though, gave him a revelation though, a heartbreaking and irate revelation.

"He…beats you." As soon as the words left his mouth he could hear her choked sobs start slowly. She continued for a moment before drying her tears—perhaps she learned went to turn her crying off, _or was forced to._

"_Your presence soothes me._" Sasuke sent Sakura a confused look.

"_That is what a petunia stands for." _At that moment Sasuke was glad, he was happy. _He would help her._

* * *

_I'm sure you've got somethings you'd like to change about yourself_

* * *

_But when it comes to me I wouldn't you to be anybody else._

* * *

It was just before New Year's and it was one of the last times Sasuke would be working at the flower shop as he was close to paying off his debt.

"I don't know what it is boy but ever since you've started working here we've been selling quite a lot of flowers." He turned to see the speaker, Inoichi Yamanaka, laughing. Ino's mother may have been as proper as they come but her father was an entirely different story. He was rowdy, spunky, and he certainly didn't act his age. _Just likes his mother, Mikoto._

Inoichi was cut off by familiar _ding _ and when Sasuke turned to glance at the customer his breath hitched.

_Sakura._

She looked…good. No bruises, no bags, no false smile. _The look of authenticity was becoming of her._

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She had a single flower in her hand this time, a cyclamen. _No._

"Sakura…you don't need to say goodbye." He could see her beginning to tear up so he decided to guide her to a different section.

"A group of wisteria is much more fitting." _His family would give them such a __**warm welcome. **_He began to lead her to another group of flowers.

"I think though…that your perseverance is most becoming of you though. That is why a hydrangea represents you best." Sakura looked at him whole-heartedly before grasping him in a tight embrace.

* * *

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

* * *

They walked in sync, walked as one instead of two, flowing together like not a single person had ever seen. It was a bright day in May and his family had decided to hold a reunion for all Uchiha. He opened the fence gate, entered with pink hair trailing behind, and closed it once she entered with him.

"Sasu-chan! How are you going to make your poor mother worry like that!"Sasuke chuckled at his mother's childishness and was joined by his older brother, Itachi.

"Sorry mother, I had to pick someone up." Sasuke motioned to the pinkette beside him to which his mother must've flipped out on the inside.

"I didn't see you there…What is your name sweetheart?" Sakura smiled before mouthing her name towards the matriarch, her fingers fiddling with the _gladiolus_ in her hair.

"Sakura? That name is simply beautiful. Come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." With that the two women hurried off to talk about god knows what.

Sasuke saw the look in his older brother's eyes, that teasing, mocking look.

_"Don't even think about it Itachi."_

* * *

_STRENGTH. CHARACTER. FAITHFULNESS._

_HONOR._

* * *

**FLOWERS**_[IN ORDER]: 1. _**MORNING GLORY**[DEAD, EXTINGUISHED HOPE] 2. **ORANGE** **LILY**[HATRED, DISLIKE] 3. **LOBELIA**[MALEVOLENCE] 4. **AUTUMN CROCUS**[MY BEST DAYS ARE GONE] 5. **PETUNIA**[YOUR PRESENCE SOOTHES ME] 6. **PHEASANT'S EYE**[SORROWFUL MEMORIES] 7. **CYCLAMEN**[RESIGNATION, GOODBYE] 8. **WISTERIA**[WARM WELCOME] 9. **HYDRANGEA**[PERSERVERANCE] 10. **GLADIOLUS**[STRENGTH, CHARACTER, FAITHFULNESS, HONOR]

**Author's Note2:**I've pictured Sasuke's father in a few different ways, here he is brash and to the point, _EXCEPT_ to his wife.(She seems like the kind of wife to put him in his place) XD However I can see him as a silent, strong-willed person who has the utmost love for his family. I can also see him as someone who would toy with other's emotions both for fun and cruelty.

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed this and forgive me for not posting anything recently! Reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
